Yugder
Dear 3XxRachelxX3, I heard that you wanted to learn more about strange Roblox occurrences, well do I have the story to tell you. It was an average Friday of summer vacation and I decided to seize the opportunity to play ROBLOX. It took me sometime to decide what game I wanted to play, but as always I leaned towards Jailbreak. I chose to be a criminal and spawned in near the cell area. I walked outside nearly getting tased by a police officer for no apparent reason. I noticed the area to be desolate apart from one other prisoner, his player name was "Yugder". I glanced at the player list on the side of my screen and quickly deduced every other prisoner had already escaped. I wished to do the same and didn't intend to be confined all alone, like Yugder. I chose to escape through the sewers, as none of the officers were guarding that area. As I dashed towards the sewer entrance, I began to notice something was off with Yugder's behavior towards me. He started following me and I assumed he wanted to escape but had been unaware of any of the escape routes. We made it outside when he stated, "I am now following you." I merely surmised that he was trolling me and intended to annoy me. I quickly thought of the advantages I could obtain with having him around, mainly believing I could use him as a human shield. I easily took advantage of him when robbing stores, but I was always concerned with how he immediately returned after being arrested. I assumed he was using free exploits such as "jjsploit" and decided it would be to my best interest to keep him around for longer. Eventually, I felt the game had become dull and I chose to play Meep City instead. I joined Meep City and began fishing to earn some money for my house. I sauntered towards the pet shop and noticed a familiar robloxian, despite this I went through the pet shop door. I exchanged my fish for money only earning 78 coins, as I had not caught any expensive fish. I turned to walk out and there he was. I hoped it was simply a coincidence and showed hardly any reaction to his presence. He then blurted (in complete capitalization),"DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME, I AM SATAN HIMSELF". It prompted a reaction from other players and I was perplexed, as there was no way to insinuate that I had even made an attempt to escape from him. Although I was relieved to see him leave shortly after, I swiftly forgot about him and returned to playing. One year later, I had received Turbo Builders Club and decided to make a group. I encouraged all my friends to join and wanted to see if any of them actually did. I was in joyful spirits when I noticed my group had one other member and decided to see who it was. I stared at the player name for a while, pondering where I had seen it before. All of a sudden, it clicked and I remembered how he had tormented me the year before. I was curious as to why he was this intent on following me, so I decided to friend him to uncover more. He accepted and messaged me stating,"Join me, I have a place I would love for you to see." The game was desolate apart from the two of us, just as abandoned as the prison had been a year earlier. There wasn't anything in the area surrounding us apart from land. I was somewhat afraid of what could occur next and in the heat of the moment, I turned my character towards him and said, "I will find a way to terminate you. I will ensure that you will be banned, somehow. What even is your agenda? Did you bring me here to torment me to let the suspense shatter pieces of my mind and ruin the innocence of this game? You disgust me and I will find a way to ban you, no matter what." His character turned around and stared back at mine. I chose to call it a night and left the server but the way his face stared back into mine intimidated me, as silly as that may sound. The face of an avatar on a child's video game intimidating me would seem preposterous under normal circumstances but I felt uncertain about it. The next day, I couldn't access my account and fell into sorrow for all the Robux I had lost noticing a message of termination. My friend came to a deduction that it had to have been a mistake and that Yugder's appearance was merely coincidental but I knew the truth. A similar experience occurred to our other friend who joined the group later on, who had a much stranger experience with Yugder and was luckily using their alternate account instead. My friend's account name was , it's unfortunate what happened to them. I quit ROBLOX after that and have moved far away from my childish past. If you ever want to see Yugder visit the link I attached, you may find what you're looking for. Thank you for listening,I truly appreciate it. https://www.roblox.com/users/676025968/profile Your dear friend, Y.W. Category: Category: Category:Games ]